Reoh
The city of Reoh is a metropolitan center that existed on the planet of Mobius that was strongly structured after its Earth counterpart, Rio de Janeiro. It was located in the Mobian nation of Cat Country or Felidiam, which was located on the continent of Southamer. The city had a strong feline-based population, though it was not unheard of for there to be Mobians of different racial background living in the city. the population of the city as of 3239 is approximately 220,154 with feline-based Mobians making up the vast majority of these numbers. As of 3239 though, Humans have also been immigrating to the city, mostly those of Portuguese-descent. Reoh is notable for it being a tourist destination for people all over the world who come to the city to relax, unwind, and enjoy the tropical sun. Resorts dot the beaches of the city, restaurants are plenty along the boulevards, and the sight of the ocean is said to be an inspiration to any artist that wishes to call the city home. In addition to its vistas, the image of Christ the Redeemer still stands above the city, thousands of years since it was carved by the ancient Humans who called this planet home before the Xorda attack. Despite its weathering, it stands more or less similar to how it is on Earth. Scientists are unsure though as to why the statue still stands, but the reason is probably similar to how the other surviving cities on Mobius are still relatively intact after the bombardment. The city itself though was decimated and dissolved over the millennia. History Reoh was first established not long after the foundation of the first Terra Novan colonies in the late 2300s. The first settlers of the land noticed that the land was quite clean and devoid of all man-made forms of construction unlike the cities like Old Megaopolis, which was somehow still standing despite its age. The only sign that the location was believed to have been the site of the former city of Rio was the statue of Christ that was standing in the same location it was on Earth. Originally carved in 1931, the statue was a unique identifier for the city. The Terra Novan colonists decided to re-establish the city in roughly the same area as its Earth counterpart as a further effort to make the city seem like home. Reoh's population at its founding was only a few thousand people, a sliver of the population that chose to remain at the main city of Eden Valley and cities around it like Knothole. Those that chose to leave for this location were people that wanted a similar environment to that found on Earth. Many of the original inhabitants of Reoh were of Portuguese descent, sharing a common language and place where they grew up, meaning that integration into this new environment wouldn't be difficult at all. The city started out as only a few buildings on the side of the ocean, high enough inland so that they wouldn't be affected by tides and storms. Over the decades as more people were being born, it would become much larger. The anthro population of Reoh would be minimal compared to its much larger Human counterpart, measuring only a measley 4% of the population. During the next few hundred years, Reoh was still a predominantly Human city. The Terra Novans were generally accepting of the anthros that lived alongside them, but true to its inspiration, Reoh became the center of a notorious criminal trade center that dealt in drugs, murder, and trafficking of individuals. This gave the city something of an image that would never truly wash away, which contested its natural beauty and harmony with the landscape. Unlike Rio on Earth, Reoh did not build up, but instead out, not having very many tall skyscrapers, but instead building other neighborhoods that surrounded 'Reoh Proper' as satellite communities that were still a part of the metropolitan area. After the first instances of Darwin's Plague appearing in the city as of the 2600s, the city was said to be a place where sick Humans would go to die from the incurable disease. The beauty of the ocean and the islands in the setting sun was said to calm those that were in the terminal stages of the slow and painful course of the Plague's existence. For many religious Terra Novans, the sight of Christ the Redeemer gave them solace that they would pass into a better place. Upon the final Human dying in 2815, a week of mourning was proclaimed for all of the victims of the disease. A festival called "The Week of Black" was such an implimentation of the mourning process where many citizens of Reoh wore dark clothing as a sign of respect and sadness. Ships in the harbors were said to have flown black sails that likewise followed the funereal mood. Once a year on July 14th, a Reohite holiday, translated from Portuguese, "Forefather's Day", celebrates the Terra Novans' memories in which important individuals are honored among the population. Though a day that was created to honor Human memories, Mobians were just as honored among the list of the deceased. Category:Locations Category:City